Tag Your It?
by SleepySue
Summary: One-Shot. It's game of tag when Kagome has to pass on a kiss to a certain hanyou, and panics. Now the group find themselves playing a twisted game of Tag Your It! No real pairings, slight MxS, and SxK.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only the plot line.

A/N: Here is a one shot that just wouldn't leave me alone. I know that I should be writing chapters to _Choice_ and _Sit,Stay,Help!_ But I have been having a hard time typing them, when I can only think of this story. So following the only logical line of thought I decided to write it out, so I can get back to work.

Hopes you like!

Tag Your It?

"Oh Kagome, dear I am so glad your okay! Thank god Inuyasha was there to save you, you know no matter how many times you go into that well, I always worry for my little girl." Exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi, her arms encircling a very squashed Kagome.

"I know mother." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. _So I fell and hit my head you would think that I had been shot,the way that she is carrying on. _Kagome silently thought to herself.

"Oh, I know! Wait right here dear while I go get something for Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi relinquished her death hold on her daughter and scurried off towards the kitchen.

Kagome sighed. She wanted to get back before Inuyasha came through. Slowly she felt a tingle of magic shiver up her spine, and knew she was too late. _Why can't that stupid dog just stay! _

"Here we are dear!" Mrs. Higurashi announced, dragging Kagome from her thoughts. She was carrying a bag that seemed to be full of ramen. Putting on a fake smile Kagome grabbed the bag from her mother, only to be caught in another hug.

"Mom I need to go, don't worry I will come back in a couple of weeks." Kagome said trying to coax her mother into releasing her. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome stepped back from her mom confused. "What was that for? You haven't given me a kiss goodbye in ages."

Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a mischievous grin. "Oh Kagome, dear, _don't_ be silly. That Kiss is for Inuyasha you don't mind passing it on for me, do you?"

Kagome just stared at her mother, her jaw down on the floor. _I can't believe she just said that. Me and Inuyasha haven't had those kind of feelings in a while and yet she did. And she isn't even trying to hide what she just insinuated!_

Numbly Kagome waved to the 'thing' that had replaced her mother and walked to the well house. Only to be greeted by a grinning Inuyasha.

"So Kagome...." Inuyasha drawled. "How about that kiss your mother gave me?"

Kagome could feel her skin heat up with embarrassment. _Stupid dog demons and their freaky hearing abilities!_ Ignoring his comment she quickly walked passed Inuyasha shoving the bag of ramen at him in the process. Then jumped in the well, hoping that she would be able to find a way out of this kind of situation.

Upon reaching the other side of the well, Kagome looked up to see two balls of fur. Wanting to get out of the well before Inuyasha could make it through she called up to Kirara. "Kirara would mind helping me out?"

Kirara mewed happily, then disappeared in a rage of fire. Only to emerge seconds later, in her true form. Jumping down she quickly picked up Kagome and deposited her on the ground. Seconds later a blue light flashed from the well followed by a smug Hanyou.

Grinning Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome taking his time. Meanwhile Kagome looked wildly around her trying to find a way to escape her mother's punishment. And she found it in the form of a little red kitsune.

Inuyasha was only a couple inches away, when Kagome bent down and peck Shippo on the check. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kagome in shock.

*Pause* Now you might be wondering why Kagome is even going along with her mother's crazy scheme. Some of you saying you would have laughed it off, and ignored her all together. Well Kagome is a little different from of us, and for the purpose of the story is to wrapped up to realize that she too could have just said, no. *Play*

Kagome smirked. "Now Shippo has it." She said her voice sounding sing-song.

Shippo's eyes widened, as he stared at Kagome. "I have what?" He squeaked.

Kagome looked at Shippo barely suppressing her laughter. "You have _Inuyasha's_ Kiss." She stated to him.

Inuyasha growled at Shippo, not really understanding why he was so upset over the fact that he didn't get his kiss. Storming over to Shippo he glared at him. "Shippo give me back _my_ kiss!"

Shippo 'eeped' before turning tail and running towards the village, with Inuyasha hot on his trail.

Kagome and Kirara just stared at where both boys had been, before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

-Meanwhile-

"Shippo I said give it here!" Inuyasha yelled as he yet again watched Shippo squirm away. He watched as Shippo entered Keade's hut, he was about to follow in when Shippo exited. His stride was confident and he had a wide grin on his face, causing Inuyasha to falter.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I don't have it anymore." Shippo said his voice dripping with fake sweetness.

"What?" Inuyasha growled out.

Shippo was about to answer when Sango came running out of the hut, with a monk running after her. "But my dear Sango, we _must _continue little Shippo's game."

"Get away from me you Hentai, Monk!" Sango yelled as she raced out of the village, towards the well.

Inuyasha growled low in his chest before following the two humans. "Oi, Miroku that Kiss _belongs _to _me_!" He yelled out.

"Sorry Inuyasha but you aren't my type!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder, his eyes still following his prey.

When the trio entered the clearing they could see to figures rolling on the ground. Sango stopped next to Kagome's shaking form, and was about to ask what was wrong when she felt a hand on her right arm. Said hand turned her around to face a grinning monk. Poor Sango didn't have any time to protest before Miroku's lips had crashed into hers.

After a couple of moments enjoying the bliss, Sango remembered exactly where they were, and pushed Miroku away from her. Grabbing her boomerang she connected in squarely on the monks head. Causing the grinning Miroku to fall unconscious. She knew her whole body was red with embarrassment.

"Sango, Give me back _my_ kiss!" whined the angry Inuyasha.

Sango froze as she looked at Inuyasha, from the corner of her eye she could see that Kagome had regained her composure and was now starting to stand up. Not wanting to be caught in another lip lock she rushed over to Kagome and gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning to the yet again shocked hanyou.

"What is the deal with all of you Keeping _my_ Kiss!" Inuyasha yelled in pure frustration.

Kagome was about to answer when a low smooth voice spoke up beside her. "Little brother, why would _any one _want to kiss the likes of you."

Kagome twirled around to came face to face with Sesshoumaru. She felt terror grip her heart until Inuyasha said the magic words. "Hey wench _give_ _me_ back _my kiss _so I can kick this bastards ass!"

Not knowing what really came over her she stood on her tippy toes and kissed Sesshoumaru fully on the mouth. Thinking that she was going to die anyways, she decided to have some fun. Reaching her arms up around Sesshoumaru's neck she deepened the kiss. She was a little shocked when Sesshoumaru returned the kiss, but that was soon forgotten when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. However reality came crashing back when Inuyasha yelled her name.

Stepping back she looked blankly at Sesshoumaru, rising one hand to her lips. "I can't believe I did that." Then she fainted , dreams of a certain demon lord floating to her mind.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay so that was my first one shot! I hope you enjoy reading it. I might make this into a serious of oneshots that every so often gets an addition. I am not sure, but hey I sure liked out this ended up.

Please review its my energy source!


End file.
